El amor y el sexo
by Levita Hatake
Summary: 2 temas demasiados leídos, ¿Son demasiado parecidos o muy diferentes? ¿Que son? Varios países tendrán que averiguarlo... GerIta, PrusAu, Spamano, GiriPan, LitPol, Us xUk, momentos de FrUk, RoChu ligero con un problema bielorruso de por medio, todo esto a lo largo de esta simple historia. Una pareja sorpresa al acercarse el final.
1. Desliz

**Hola, Hi, Ni Hao, Ciao, Bon Jour~**

**Bueno ultimamente he tenido mucho contacto con Hetalia, aunque aun no puedo escribir fanfics buenos sobre esta serie xD, pero el otro dia senti inspiracion para ello y para escribir algo medio sexy (?), si, como lo leen... Este sera un fanfic con YAOI LEMON, será CORTO (tal vez) depende cuanto se me ocurra o tiempo tenga para seguirlo... Y además por ahí tengo otro proyecto pendiente sobre un fanfic Akatsuki, NO me olvide de ello por si alguien preguntara jejeje... **

**Así que... ¿que más? Ah si; tendra escenas de sexo y romanticas, será clásica combinación de estos 2 aspectos, de hecho se daran cuentza con el algo "largo" texto antes de empezar el fanfic en si, pero si quieren saltenlo, NO hay problema... ;D **

**Espero que les guste, solo es un poco para empezar y esta algo rápido, así para continuar rápido xD **

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aqui tienen~**

* * *

¿Quiénes fueron los primeros seres humanos en unir y separar los conceptos, tan intrínsecos en nosotros, del sexo y el amor?

Primero que nada, ¿Qué es cada cosa? Las respuestas sencillas serían:

"Amor: fuerte inclinación emocional hacia otra persona y, en un sentido más amplio, hacia un animal o hacia grupos de personas u objetos".

"Sexo: diferencia física y de conducta que distingue a los organismos individuales, según las funciones que realizan en los procesos de reproducción".

Estos 2 conceptos siempre han estado relacionados, relacionados aún cuando sean completamente diferentes (¿o tal vez no?), aun cuando en algunas personas no los tomen como una sola concepción o un anexo necesario para su contraparte.

Esto es por que cada concepto tiene sus ramificaciones; Existen demasiadas formas de afecto, tipos de amor (cada uno un enigma en verdad) y el sexo tiene gran variedad de significados y estilos como para que se siga tomando como una actividad meramente reproductiva o exclusivamente placentera.

¿Para ti que es el amor? ¿Qué es para ti el sexo? ¿Crees que los 2 tengan las más mínima relación o no?

Sin duda son preguntas muy abiertas, demasiado abstractas…

Ha de ser por eso que los 2 conceptos han sido la fascinación (y siempre lo serán) de estudios científicos, psicológicos, médicos, filosóficos, religiosos; sería imposible para el humano dejarlo de lado, olvidarse y purgarse de esas 2 cosas.

En la antigüedad griega y en la filosofía hindú, el amor representa el principio del cosmos, como en Hesíodo, Empédocles o en los Veda.

Otra frase para mi un regla de vida: "El amor a sí mismo es requisito indispensable para poder amar a otra persona" según Aristóteles agregando que no debe confundirse con el egoísmo. En el cristianismo, Dios ama a los hombres compadeciéndose de ellos; sin embargo, el amor de los cristianos hacia Dios está caracterizado por el respeto y la adoración. La disposición de ayudar a los demás se denomina amor al prójimo.

En psicología, el estudio se centra en el amor sexual y en el impulso sexual subyacente. La formación individual de la libido es la base de la teoría del psicoanálisis. Actualmente, la investigación psicológica de las relaciones interpersonales se centra en el tema del amor, principalmente en el proceso de formación y finalización de las relaciones de una pareja de larga duración.

Vaya dilema… No quisiera saber la verdad universal respecto al tema, si es que hay una, la constante búsqueda de ello permite la constante satisfacción personal, la siempre inquieta curiosidad de aprender y agregar nuevas experiencias y conocimientos, construye la felicidad que por naturaleza no es eterna; un trabajo extenuante para la mente y el espíritu, pero como decía el controversial Marques de Sade: El dolor rápidamente se convierte en un placer, la naturaleza nos ha hecho de una manera en que el placer se toma al sentir el dolor.

Las respuestas finales son: Nada y Todo. No somos nada y somos todo.

-Ya… No… Si haces eso todo junto…

-¿Qué…sientes?

Solo unos gemidos fueron la respuesta. El cuerpo más grande y fuerte entraba se tallaba cada vez más contra el cuerpo más delgado que yacía debajo de él. Una mano fuerte masturbaba un erecto miembro.

-¿Te gusta…?-susurro el hombre rubio. Movía lentamente sus caderas, disminuyendo y haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera más delicadamente del cuerpo de su pareja. Sus fuertes manos se posaron en las caderas de su compañero, acaricio repetidamente la zona.-I-Italia…

-Doitsu...-jadeo el joven sintiendo cada invasión a su ser. Era increíblemente delicioso, había sido embarazosamente doloroso. Sentía como su amante se le hundía con un poco más de esfuerzo a cada embestida; el rígido y cálido miembro de su hasta ahora amigo, era la cosa más fascinante que había podido sentir.

El alemán al escuchar el llamado del italiano aumento la velocidad, las gotas de sudor ya cubrían su cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a las caderas de Italia así pudiendo controlar los movimientos de este y la profundidad con la que se le antojara entrar.

-Lo siento…- musito Italia hundiendo sus dedos en las sabanas, su rostro se restregaba contra la cama, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza-Lo puedo sentir…

La penetración se hizo más profunda, Italia apretaba los dientes.

-Doitsu…Quiero sentir… Todo… Dentro de mí…-y el italiano hizo un leve esfuerzo por levantar el rostro y voltear a ver directamente el rostro de su amigo. Pudo observar rápidamente la expresión contorsionada del alemán, parecía que estaba sufriendo: Sudaba, jadeada, apretaba los dientes, cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-Italia… Muévete…

El italiano volvió a poner su rostro contra la cama y como pudo empezó a moverse a un ritmo que armonizara las penetraciones de Alemania.

-Doitsu…

La entrada y salida se hacia con más ritmo y velocidad. La posición cambio: Italia se puso boca arriba, abriendo sus piernas y elevándolas mientras mostraba su rosada y ya expandida entrada al alemán, quien frotaba su miembro para no perder ni un segundo de estimulación.

Los ojos azules recorrieron el terso cuerpo del italiano; era hermoso, delgado y frágil para el…Un altar de placer para su tan reprimida libido.

Rápidamente dirigió su rostro hacia la zona genital de Italia, empezando a lamer, succionar y besar todo lo que encontraba.

Los suspiros de Italia inspiraban más acción a los labios y lengua del alemán, la calidez de la boca, la humedad hacía todo mejor… Que deliciosas sensaciones. Era algo tan indebido, tan raro… Tan hermoso. Italia sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. La lengua alemana jugaba con los testículos del italiano, moviéndolos con cuidado para luego recorrer el largo de la erección del italiano.

Las manos de Italia se posaron en el cabello ahora despeinado de Alemania; su cabello rubio le parecía tan suave y lindo de esta manera. Un gemido más impactante llego a la estancia cuando Italia sintió la caliente lengua de su compañero lamiendo su entrada con dedicación.

-No… Doitsu… Ah…

La lengua alemana entro en el orificio un poco. Otro gemido largo…

Alemania froto con más energía su miembro y separo su rostro de la zona para dirigir su miembro de nuevo al cuerpo de Italia.

La punta suave empezó a tallarse contra la entrada, adentrándose poco a poco al caliente interior del italiano.

Ahora era un caos, una frenética penetración invadía a Italia, sentía como los testículos de Alemania chocaban contra sus glúteos, sentía que se desgarraba algo por dentro.

-Me duele…-musito Italia.

Sin embargo Alemania no lo escucho en absoluto. Su ritmo aumento, su corazón y su respiración estaban llegando al límite. Unos gemidos intimidantes empezaron a surgir de la boca del alemán.

-Doitsu…

Y el italiano sintió unos impactantes empujones más y una sensación calida invadió su interior. El alemán había eyaculado dentro de él.

Rápidamente Alemania retiro su miembro de Italia y se derrumbo en la cama. Semen caliente brotaba del orificio anal del italiano… Lo había dejado lleno, había demasiado, hasta sus glúteos e incluso llego a ensuciar la cama con un poco más.

Alemania respiraba con dificultad, su corazón volvía a su latir normal, el sudor empezaba a secarse… Su mente estaba en "off", sus ojos miraron fugazmente el cuerpo de Italia que yacía a su lado de espaldas que al igual que el suyo apenas recobraba el aliento; volteo su rostro al techo y sus ojos se cerraron y todo quedo oscuro.

* * *

**Bi**_**en hasta aqui queda~ Espero que las deje con ganas de más (?) y que me acompañen al siguiente... **_

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SU OPINION**!

_**Atte. Levita Hatake **_


	2. Error

**Hi! Hola, Ni Hao, Ciao~ ¿Como estan? Pues espero que muy bien... OK, aquí la entrega del segundo capítulo de este fanfic, un tanto improvisado y ligero... Me alegro que haya tenido aceptación a los poco días de salir, ¿que creen? Siempre reviso los stats, le ha ido bien... Recuerden los review nunca demuestran en verdad la totalidad de las lecturas, en fin a lo que iba~ xD**  
**Muchas gracias por haber leído el primer episodio, en mi opinión fue una cosa muy mezquina, demasiado corta para causar expectación pero en fin, que bueno que las cosas anden bien~ Una cosa quiero decirles: La pareja principal, al igual que el show original, es Doitsu & Italia, pero igualmente como en el show habra participación global (?) Denme buena suerte para poder seguir constantemente con este fanfic, ya que mañana vuelvo a la universidad o**

**Solo les pido paciencia, SIEMPRE termino mis fanfics, aunque tarde años, pero los termino, es promesa ninja ;D **

**(Soy fan de Naruto, mi especialidad son los fanfics sobre ello, así que mi código de honor se basa en cumplir promesas al más mero estilo Naruto) **

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen~**

* * *

-Eso fue una completa perdida de tiempo-murmuraba un alemán mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil. Una junta más; una completa pelea verbal como siempre. Pero dejando de lado las constantes discusiones, había un asunto en especial que le estaba dando un verdadero terremoto mental: La sesión de sexo que había tenido anoche.

"¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo…?" la respuesta era algo obvia y "razonable": lo necesitaba desde hace ya tiempo.

Alemania seguía caminando hacia su auto; su tradicional aura de completa seguridad e intimidación estaban algo "bajas"; sus pensamientos lo estaban distrayendo demasiado. Se pregunto si alguien lo habrá notado. Y lo más importante, la pregunta del siglo venía…

"¡¿Por qué CON EL!? ¡CON EL…!"

De todos los seres humanos con los que pudo fornicar…Tenía que ser la persona menos adecuada, es decir: Ni siquiera era alguien que le pareciera interesante en lo más mínimo, no era alguien con quien pudiese tener una conversación agradable o al menos coherente. De pronto un choque contra una persona despertó al alemán de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye bastardo fíjate por donde vas, idiota!

-Perdone usted…-y Alemania bajo la vista para ver el rostro de Italia Romano. ¿¡Que tenía el destino últimamente en su contra!? Justamente el hermano de quien…

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa eh!?-inquirió Romano apuntándolo con su dedo índice derecho.

-Discúlpame…-y Alemania evadió la mirada llena de infantil desden de Romano y siguió su camino a paso rápido para no tener que toparse con…

-Doitsu…

-I… Italia…-musito Alemania con sus ojos muy abiertos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como deseaba volver a tener la soltura que tuvo anoche…

-Doitsu… Quiero…

-Tengo que irme-dicto Alemania apresurando el paso.

-Pero Doitsu, yo quiero…-y el italiano le siguió. Alemania no sabía que hacer, ya tenía que llegar a su auto. Finalmente llegó, abrió la puerta y…

-Me tengo que ir-reiteró el alemán en tono cortante.

-Pero…-y el italiano dirigió una mirada completamente consternada hacia su aún considerado "amigo".

Alemania inmediatamente capto la dulce y triste mirada de Italia, rápidamente trato de ignorarla pero...

-Sube-ordeno el alemán cediendo a la culpa. Encendió el auto y dio marcha sin saber exactamente a donde ir.

Italia se mantenía en un tímido silencio, miraba de reojo a Alemania que mantenía su serio semblante y su gélida mirada fija en el camino.

Varias vueltas sin rumbo… Hasta que por fin llegaron a un pequeño restaurante; el más alejado, desapercibido y simple que pudo encontrar. Bajaron en un silencio incomodo y se adentraron en el recinto.

Alemania busco la mesa más alejada de la ventana principal. Tomaron asiento.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué gustan ordenar caballeros?-una mesera de cabello castaño pregunto con voz gentil.

-Un café por favor-ordenó Alemania mirando un pequeño florero al centro de la mesa.

-Esto…-Italia balbuceaba, mirando a Alemania como para pedirle permiso. Normalmente ordenaba todo lo que se le antojara y luego se disculpaba alegre y energéticamente con el alemán, pero esta vez sentía un inmenso temor en hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

-Pide lo que quieras-dijo secamente Alemania al notar la actitud cohibida del italiano.

-Un capuccino… por favor…-murmuro Italia dirigiendo su atención al mismo florero.

-En seguida señores-y la mesera se retiro dejando el silencio incomodo.

No sabían si era bueno o malo el hecho de que no hubiera nadie más que ellos en el lugar.

-Doitsu…-Italia dio el primer tiro.

Alemania se sorprendió: Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el rostro del italiano, le parecía un increíble gesto de valentía…Si tan solo Italia mostrara esas agallas en combate o en su vida diaria… Pero este no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

-Doitsu yo quería… Preguntar si…

-Italia, lo de ayer fue solo un…-y tosió un poco tratando de aclarar su garganta.

-Aquí tienen…-las bebidas llegaron.

-Gracias-respondieron al unísono. Cada uno tomo su café.

Otra pequeña tos de Alemania se escucho y esta vez el tomo la palabra:

-Italia, quiero que quede claro lo que ocurrió anoche: Fue solo un error.

Los ojos color miel de Italia se abrieron demasiado. Sintió una presión en el pecho.

-Esto… No entiendo… Me siento mal…

Italia se puso de pie, tropezó por un segundo, se volvió a incorporar y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡ITALIA…! ¡ESPERA…!-grito Alemania al mismo tiempo en que ágilmente sacaba un par de billetes y los arrojaba sobre la mesa.

El alemán salió del lugar, podía ver a Italia, ya iba demasiado lejos… ¿Cómo podía huir tan rápidamente?

[Mientras tanto]

Un hombre albino se encontraba encima de un joven de cabello castaño, muy atractivo, con ese aire simplemente elegante, aristocrático, que solo él podía lucir como el orgulloso y ostentoso austriaco que era.

-Ah… Espera… No hagas eso…

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?-inquirió sarcásticamente Prusia mientras tomaba el miembro erecto de su distinguido amante y empezaba a frotarlo con energía.

-Ah… Idiota…-y gimió aún más fuerte.

Prusia soltó una risa maliciosa, le encantaba… Le enloquecía fastidiar a su señorito.

-Parece que estás de acuerdo… -murmuro Prusia a su oído, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

-Si haces todo eso… Junto…

-¿Qué…?

-Ah… -y Austria hundió su mano derecha en la almohada, mordiendo su labio inferior y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Ah… me encantas… ¿lo sabes?

-Ah… deja de hablar… Ya…-y un gemido largo resulto de su boca al sentir el cálido glande del pruso acercarse a su entrada, frotándose con suavidad.

-No te preocupes, ya te daré lo que quieres…-dijo Prusia sonriendo y relamiéndose mientras fijaba sus ojos guindas en el perfecto trasero de Austria, que ahora se ofrecía a toda voluptuosidad.

-Dámelo…-jadeo Austria moviendo sus caderas incitando a Prusia.

Y un grito ahogado llego a la habitación. Austria sentía como se adentraban en él, esa sensación; esa deliciosa, incomoda, pero inigualable sensación de placer intenso… Sentía como Prusia se hundía en el con cuidado, como lo invadía y se acomodaba dentro.

-No has cambiado… Sigues tan estrecho y cálido…-jadeo Prusia parpadeando seguidamente, penetrar a su señorito era algo que aún le hacía sentir un placer casi mortal.

-Muévete…-musito Austria apenas pudiendo hablar, su rostro estaba tallándose contra la suave almohada de su cama.

-Ah… Vaya… Pierdes todos tus modales al estar...

-Al estar jodiendo contigo…-completó el austriaco.

-En serio… Te deberías oír… hablando así…-dijo Prusia un tanto desconcertado, abriendo ligeramente más sus ojos y prosiguiendo a moverse con más energía como le había ordenado Austria.

La temperatura empezó a subir en ambos cuerpos, el sudor ya estaba sobre ellos, el pulso ya estaba acelerando, su jadeo ya era algo inevitable.

La penetración se hacía más ruda y energética conforme a las constantes demandas de Austria… Cada vez más el miembro de Prusia salía y entraba del austriaco con más rapidez y agilidad.

Las manos de Prusia acariciaban el torso tan fresco del señorito, luego su cabello que de un perfecto peinado ahora estaba hecho un remolino, sus brazos, su tersa espalda…

-Ah… Gilbert…-murmuro Austria con una voz que evidenciaba que ya estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

-Roderich…

-Estoy… a punto de…

-Vamos…

-Hazlo… termina dentro de mí-pidió Austria con un hilo de voz.

Prusia no pudo contestar, ya estaba a punto de llegar igual, una sensación muy fuerte llego a él, aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y una potente ola de placer lo inundo.

El interior de Austria se llenaba con el semen caliente del pruso; Austria sentía con todo detalle como Prusia se retiraba lentamente de él dejando el líquido rastro alrededor de su entrada y glúteos.

Prusia se dejó caer al lado izquierdo de la cama, Austria se volteó poniéndose boca arriba y dejando ver su miembro que aún chorreaba de ese caliente líquido.

Sus torsos subían y bajaban conforme a sus respiraciones que trataban de volver a la normalidad.

Austria llevo su mano derecha sobre su frente, tratando de limpiar el sudor…

Prusia lo observo de reojo, sonrió ligeramente y con cuidado se acercó a su señorito.

-¿Qué haces…?-pregunto el austriaco y su respuesta fue un tierno beso acompañado de una caricia de mejilla.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termino el segundo capítulo, en sí solo fue un par de hojas más prolongado que el anterior, pero la disposición de tiempo tanto la de ustedes y la mía parece verse afectada, así que mejor de poquito a poquito... ¿O quieren más en un solo aunque tarde más en actualizar? xD Ustedes eligen~ espero que si me tomen en cuenta y lean esto... (?) Desde siempre me ha encantado interactuar con mis lectoras, aunque no lo crean antes era algo más o menos "respetable" como escritora... pero mi días de gloria y fama acabaron igual que la moda de Naruto~ **

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SU OPINION!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	3. Duda

**Hola!, Ni Hao, Ciao, Hi! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien y preparadas y preparados para leer el tercer capítulo de este intento de fanfic xD**  
**Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Estará un poco más largo, creo que entre más avanza le agrego y va creciendo este mediocre proyecto, en serio, solo lo empece por empezarlo, no lo tenía ni planeado ni en lo más minimo... Me alegro que vaya bien, eso ya lo he dicho anteriormente, en fin... **

**Espero que les este gustando mi estilo de escribir, como dije al principio, soy nueva manejando a estos chicos de Hetalia, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo y como siempre, siempre les pongo un sazón extra personal por mi parte. **

**¿Hacen algun cosplay de Hetalia? Yo antes era "Belarus" pero ahora soy el gay de Polonia :D**

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen. Disfruten el drama (?) xD**

* * *

-¡ITALIA…!

Ya era demasiado tarde; ahora el alemán estaba plantado a media calle con una expresión algo tonta: mirada perdida en el horizonte, las cejas en posición de culpa y boquiabierto…

Bueno era algo inevitable no definirlo con esa palabra: Estaba parado a media calle. Un claxon se escuchó a su espalda, rápidamente Alemania reacciono y se fue a la acera en donde estaba estacionado su auto.

¿Cómo solucionaría esto? Ni idea, le era más fácil en este momento resolver un conflicto de vida-muerte, una escasez o una invasión masiva y exageradamente violenta, pero una cosa como esta… Por favor, todo eso era preferible a tener que arreglar y tratar esto.

Entro a su auto y dio marcha.

[Más tarde, esa noche…]

-¡FELICIANO! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡LLEVAS HORAS ENCERRADO AHÍ!

Romano se encontraba tocando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación, por su parte, su hermano estaba recostado sobre la cama, con el rostro contra la almohada. No estaba llorando, bueno no ahora; eso había ocurrido cuando recién llego… Y ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba, en si no lo sabía con exactitud.

-¡FELICIANO!-volvió golpeando la puerta-¡VAMOS TONTO ABREME! Oh no puede ser…

Y Romano fue a buscar algo con que abrir la puerta; regreso con una tarjeta de crédito y empezó a moverla de arriba abajo. Finalmente se abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre!? ¡DIME!-demando Romano mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con los brazo cruzados tratando de dirigir su mirada hacia donde fuera menos hacia su hermano.

Veneciano solo se limitó a cubrir más su rostro.

-¡QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE PASA TONTO!-le grito Romano quitándole la almohada.

-Hermano… No pasa… No me pasa… Nada…-contesto Veneciano frotándose los ojos.

-¿¡Crees que soy un idiota o que!? ¡Será mejor que me lo digas ya…!-y empezó a agitarlo tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡Hermano!

-Maldita sea… ¿No vas a decirme? ¡Entonces…!-y jalo a Veneciano afuera de la cama y lo puso de pie-¡Ahora mismo! ¡Quiero que te pongas algo de ropa para ir a pasear un rato!

-¿Qué…?

-¡Date prisa!-le demando Romano desesperándose. La verdad no tenía idea de dónde ir, pero tenía que hacer algo para sacar a su hermano de su hoyo de depresión inesperada.

[Más tarde… En Madrid]

-Bien… Esto debe servir para distraernos un rato…-murmuro Romano mirando la entrada del antro a donde iba a entrar; un antro conocido en Madrid llamado "Kapital".

Pronto los hermanos se adentraron en el recinto; no había nada fuera de lo normal…

-Vamos a tomar algo, ¿quieres?-dijo Romano alzando la voz mientras dirigía a su hermano-. Espera…-se detuvo al pensar que darle alcohol no sería lo mejor para sentirse mejor en este momento-. Ven, vamos a buscar algunas chicas antes…

-Hermano… Espera… No…

Veneciano estaba tan caído que no podía hacerle frente a una chica como era su costumbre.

-¡Ven conmigo!-le grito.

-Pero… ¿Para que venimos hasta acá hermano?-soltó Veneciano.

-Necesitas distraerte… ¡Por favor! ¿Me dirás qué diablos pasa contigo!?-le dijo acercándose mucho a este.

-Esto…

-¡ROMANO!-se escuchó a alguien detrás de ellos.

-No puede ser…-musito Romano.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN POR ACÁ!?-pregunto España sonriéndoles abiertamente.

El español llevaba una camisa roja, abierta dejando ver su pecho, unos pantalones blancos y unas gafas oscuras en la cabeza. Se miraba atractivamente "cool".

-¡Nada idiota! Solo…

-¡Oh no te cabrees Romano!-se apresuró a decir España agitando sus manos sonriendo amablemente-. Bueno… Supongo que…

-¡Que te irás de aquí…!

-¡Hey espera! ¿No quieren ir a tomar algo con los demás? ¡Yo invito! ¡Francis y Gil están aquí también…!

-¿Eh…? Francia…-musito Italia. Romano lo volteo a ver.

-¡Si están en el segundo piso!-indicó España.

-¡Gracias España!-y el italiano salió corriendo a buscar a Francia.

-¡HEY! ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS…!? ¡Espera…!

Y entonces el italiano se quedó con el español. España seguía sonriendo, aunque un ligero rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas y empezó a mirar a Romano con cierto nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué me miras!?-reclamo el italiano al darse cuenta.

-¡Lo siento…! Vaya humor para haber venido a bailar…-observo el español tratando de no reírse.

-¡No vine a bailar idiota!

-¿Entonces?

-Es… solo que… No se me ocurría a donde llevar a Feliciano a distraerse… No se me ocurrió otro lugar más…

-¿O tal vez tenías ganas de verme…?-agregó España en voz baja para que se confundiera con la música pero aun así…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE IMBECIL!?

Y España soltó una risa de extraña alegría.

-¡Francia-nii chan!

-¿Eh…? ¿Italia…?-y el francés se dio la vuelta completamente extrañado.

El francés se encontraba con 2 hermosas jóvenes morenas, cada una en cada acomodada en cada brazo. Su camisa blanca estaba completamente abierta dejando lucir su torso, sus pantalones blancos estaban deslumbrantes y unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color terminaban su atuendo. Se miraba elegantemente casual.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes solo?-pregunto Francia sin dejar esa expresión de confusión de ver a alguien tan… Bueno como Italia, en un lugar como ese.

-Mi hermano me trajo aquí…

"Oh eso lo explica, ha de ver venido por algo con Antonio…" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al francés.

-Oh vaya Italia…-y observo con atención el semblante preocupado del italiano-. ¿Te pasa algo "mon ami"?

Sabía que la respuesta iba a ser un rotundo: "Si", pero quería que oírlo de las palabras del italiano.

-Si… Quería decirte algo que paso, no se… como…

Francia hizo una mueca de ligera incomodidad, soltó a las chicas y les indico, muy íntimamente como él sabía naturalmente, que las esperaría más tarde en la salida.  
Francia e Italia tomaron asiento en un par de sillas altas.

-Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-pregunto amablemente el francés acomodando su mano izquierda como soporte a su barbilla.

[Mientras tanto]

-¡No deberías beber así Romano!

-¡Déjame! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que ya puedo valerme por mi mismo!?-reclamó el italiano haciendo que voz retumbara casi sobrepasando la música.

-Ah… de acuerdo, vamos ya eres un hombre…

Romano lo miro con rencor y volvió a pedir otro trago.

-Dime… ¿Que haces aquí en verdad?-reiteró España sin dejar atrás su curiosidad.

-Ya te lo dije: no se me ocurrió mejor lugar para llevar a Feliciano. Lo miraba bastante mal… Se encerró en la habitación por horas y no me dijo porque…

-¿No tienes alguna idea?

-Lo único que se me ocurre es algo relacionado al idiota patatas-y tomo otro trago-. Siempre se pone así cuando algo está ocurriendo con Alemania o su otro amigo…

Francia ya había terminado de escuchar el breve y algo perturbador relato de Italia; el contenido no era lo que le incomodaba, había escuchado y visto peores cosas… Pero el sentimiento de angustia con el que el italiano lo había narrado, era algo que le hacían mover esa parte blanda, cálida y pura que había en su ser, que no sacaba muy a menudo… Más bien no le había hecho falta sacarla.

-Italia, ven conmigo… Salgamos un rato de aquí.

Salieron del antro y caminaron unas calles a la derecha, Francia trataba de alejarse del bullicio lo más posible.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?-pregunto súbitamente el francés.

Hubo un silencio solamente impregnado por los ligeros gemidos cortados que provenían del italiano.

-Yo… No lo sé-contestó finalmente Italia-. Creo que es mi amigo…

-Amigo…-repitió Francia con un tono casi melancólico.

-Sí, pero cuando él se puso así, yo no sabía que hacer… Tenía miedo… Pero a la vez me sentía seguro, porque estaba junto a él… Creí que solo la gente que se quería mucho hacía eso-murmuro el italiano mirando melancólicamente a la calle-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Francia se quedó callado por unos segundos, carraspeo y suavemente contesto:

-Me dijiste que saliste huyendo del café, ¿no es así? Bueno… Creo que deberás de enfrentarlo de nuevo pequeño, tú no eres el único que debe arreglar esto... Sé que no será fácil pero es la única forma de arreglar esto; los sentimientos y el cuerpo son cosas muy diferentes, recuérdalo pequeño. Pregúntate si en verdad sientes algo por él y si es así… Díselo.

Italia miraba fijamente a Francia, la suave brisa movía su rubia melena, haciéndolo ver misteriosamente elegante e interesante.

-¿Decírselo…?

-Así es… Sé que tienes miedo, pero si lo dices pequeño, nunca te pondrás en paz, ni el tampoco…

-Pero…

-Ya te lo dije, no es fácil, tienes que ser valiente por esta vez, por tu bien…

Y Francia poso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Italia, mirándolo casi con pena, una mezcla de ternura y temor por él.

-Creo que debemos de regresar-cortó Francia aclarándose de nuevo la garganta-. Gilbert ya ha de estar vaciando las botellas…

Y ambos volvieron rápidamente al antro.

-¿Dónde estará mi hermano?-pregunto el italiano volteando a ver a todas partes en busca del irritado semblante de su hermano.

-Allá esta Gil… ¿Y Toño?

-No encuentro a mi hermano…

-No te preocupes debe de estar en el baño o pidiendo algo por otra parte-le dijo Francia sin mucho cuidado, sin embargo el italiano se encontraba algo nervioso-. Mira ven conmigo, si no quieres estar solo mientras tanto…

Y dicho y hecho: Italia se pegó a Francia y se vieron con Prusia quien jugaba a la botella con un grupo variado: chicos y chicas.

-¡VAYA POR FIN LLEGAS FRANCIS…!-exclamo el pruso con gran euforia alzando una botella de vodka.

-¡Nunca falto a una buena fiesta mon ami!-le contesto el francés sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba una copa de la mesa de centro.

-¡WUUUUU!-un grito aturdidor de Prusia lleno los oídos de los cercanos al tomar la botella de vodka y abrirla-. Espera… ¡¿ITALIA!?

-¡Oh, oui~!

-Oh…-y el semblante eufórico de Prusia bajo un poco y siguió sirviendo más bebida.

Francia se sentó a un lado de Prusia y notando claramente su reacción ante el italiano, le murmuro al oído.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad no podía dejarlo, luego te cuento…

-Ok… ¡OK! ¡¿Y dónde se metió ese español!? Scheiße…

[Mientras tanto…]

-¡Espera…!

-¿¡Querías o no estar conmigo!? ¡Aquí estoy idiota!

-Romano… Espera… un poco… No estás bien…

-¿Acaso crees que estoy ebrio?

-Pues si…

-Lo estuviera si no hubiese sido solo vino lo que tome…

-¿Eh?

-¿Vino? ¿Solamente tomaste eso?-inquirió España tomando la cara del italiano entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente-¡Joder, es cierto…!- y lo soltó con gran asombro-. Entonces…

-Si vamos a hacer algo… Hazlo pronto…

-Pero…

-Tengo que volver rápido idiota…

España se quedó un momento en silencio, completamente en silencio, fijando sus ojos verdes en el rostro del italiano y en cuanto paso el primer minuto el español se quitó la camisa por completo y se abalanzo sobre Romano, abrazándolo fuertemente llevándolo lentamente hacia la cama.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el tercer episodio, espero que me acompañen en el siguiente, así que estén al pendientes con un "Alert" ;D Muchas gracias por sus review y lecturas... **

**¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima y dejen sus comentarios, me gusta saber que piensan!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake **


	4. Pena

**Hola, Hi, Ni Hao, Ciao, Bon Jour~ ¿Como se encuentran? Espero que bien... Y miren para las pocas que se entregan a la emoción de un nuevo episodio, tienen suerte, escribi mucho esta semana y aqui esta el cuarto episodio... Ligeramente mas largo que el anterior c:**

**Espero que lo disfruten~**

**¿Saben que mi novio hace cosplay de Alemania? Hahahaha tenía que compartilo con ustedes... **

**Sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen~**

* * *

-Y por eso… Es por que traigo a Italia conmigo.

Prusia tenía una expresión pasmada, sus ojos entre cerrados y boquiabierto; ¿En verdad Ludwig había cometido tal acto con una de las personas más ingenuas que conocía?

-Mierda… No es que… Digo ¡Si sé que West tiene sus aficiones y ratos! ¿Pero con Italia?

-Baja la voz-le pidió el francés arrugando el entrecejo.

-Lo siento… ¿Y qué le dijiste al pobre?-pregunto el pruso consternado mirando de reojo al italiano que venía dormido en la parte de atrás del auto de Francia.

-Lo necesario y obvio para remediar el asunto, nada más…

-Uhm… Mein Gott, no sé qué cara poner cuando llegue a casa y le vea la cara a West.

-Oh por favor Gilbert, trata de ser discreto…

-¡Lo sé pero es impo…!

-Si lo dices te juro que te haré comer una vez más la comida de Inglaterra durante todo un mes y...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… No debes preocuparte, al fin y al cabo, ya debe ser lo suficientemente malo que tu dispongas de esa información.

-Tú lo has dicho, supongo que no le tenía confianza a nadie más…

-Oh pensó que tu sabrías mucho del tema-opino Prusia levantando una ceja.

-Pues mi reputación me precede, mon ami~

-Y bueno… ¿Lo vas a llevar hasta su casa?

-No lo sé, su hermano desapareció y en ese estado tan ansioso que presenta…

-¿Se quedara contigo?

-Oui, hasta mañana y se sienta mejor-respondió Francia.

-Entonces ¿me llevas hasta mi casa o qué?

-Ah… Pues tendríamos que pasar cerca de tu hermano, ¿crees que sería conveniente?

-En ese caso, solo déjame cerca.

-Ok…

-Esto me hace recordar…-murmuro Prusia dibujando en su mente aquellas escenas de intimidad que tenía con su querido señorito austriaco.

-¿Qué?

-No, olvídalo… Una vieja tontería.

[Al día siguiente]

Los ojos de un par de italianos apenas se abrían, lentamente para no dejar a la luz lastimar sus ojos.

-Ve~ ¿Hermano…?-musito Italia volteando al otro lado buscando a su compañero de cama habitual.

-Bon Jour Italia~-saludo el francés entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno.

-¿Francia? ¿Qué paso?-inquirió nervioso el italiano jalando la sabana.

-¡SacreBleu…! ¡No te exaltes! No paso, no pasa ni pasara nada malo-se apresuró a decir Francia sintiendo algo de fastidio al ser señalado como un abusador, estaba acostumbrado pero en este caso bueno, le desconcertaba bastante.

-Oh bueno… ¿Y mi hermano?

-En verdad no tengo idea de que pudo pasar con él, no lo encontré cuando salimos de España.

-Romano…

-No te preocupes, no le puede pasar nada malo estando allá, no lo veo muy posible. Mira, te he preparado algo delicioso, sé que te va a encantar-y le dejo la bandeja en la cama sobre su regazo-. Vamos come, luego te llevare a casa.

-Sí, grazie~

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada…

-Pues… Bon appétit~

[Mientras tanto]

-Oh… ¿pero qué…?

Italia Romano apenas se incorporaba, estiro los brazos y bostezo. Volteo a ver a sus lados: Por su lado izquierdo estaba una mesita de noche con una lámpara y a su derecha una sábana hecha un remolino, obviamente "huella" de alguien que había dormido junto a él.

Un rumor se oía cerca, provenía de una puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda, estaba entre abierta: era el clásico sonido de la regadera en uso.

Romano salió de la cama, estaba completamente desnudo. Busco sus ropas en el suelo hasta que finalmente las encontró sobre una silla que había a la derecha de la habitación. Se vistió y se dirigió al baño y se encontró con España quien apenas cerraba la llave de la regadera.

-¡Buenos días Lovi!-saludo España sonriente mientras tomaba la toalla que colgaba de un gancho.

-¡Se supone que me tenía que ir anoche! ¡ANOCHE!

-¡Oye, oye, calmado…! ¡Te pusiste demasiado…!-y España se detuvo algo apenado.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TENGO QUE REGRESAR A CASA!-refuto Romano sin dar crédito a las palabras del español.

-¡De acuerdo, no grites por favor!-le rogo el español moviendo las palmas como escudo-. Déjame vestirme y te acompaño, no te preocupes Lovi…

-Deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres?

[Más tarde]

-¿Crees que mi hermano vuelva pronto?-pregunto Italia Veneciano ya de vuelta su casa.

-Oui, no creo que tarde…

-De acuerdo.

-Cuídate y recuerda lo que te dije, ¿lo harás?

Italia no respondió verbalmente, solo se limitó a mover suavemente la cabeza en gesto positivo.

-Bueno, me voy, Au Revoir!-y el francés salió de regreso a su casa.

Y muchísimo más tarde se aproximaban España y Romano. Habían viajado mucho tiempo y en todo el viaje solo la música de España adornaba el ambiente tenso.

-Déjame aquí-ordeno el italiano.

-Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa, no tienes por qué…

-¡Déjame aquí!-repitió con fuerza el joven italiano.

España mostro un gesto de resignación sumamente miserable, detuvo el auto y quito los seguros.

-Romano, ¿crees que podamos volver a vernos?-pregunto el español con un tono tímido, casi rogante y lleno de esperanza.

-Gracias por traerme-le interrumpió Romano abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto-. Adiós…

Y sin más se alejó de ahí. España no le perdió la vista hasta que el cuerpo de Romano se desapareció en el horizonte. El español sintió que algo dentro de él se iba agrietando.

-Joder… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

[Berlín, Alemania]

"Italia, sé que no es fácil hablar de lo que ocurrió, pero necesito saber si estás bien, es…"

-Nein…-musito el alemán mientras hacía trizas la hoja donde estaba escribiendo.

Ya llevaba el pequeño bote de basura de su estudio completamente lleno de bolitas y pedazos de hojas desperdiciadas.

-Debería de mandarle un e-mail... No, tiene que ser así-decreto Alemania pensando en la manera más formal, oficial y autentica de hacer las cosas. Continúo escribiendo con dificultad; parecía que la culpa, la horrible y fuerte culpa le hacía entorpecer sus palabras.

[En Italia]

-¡Hermano! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? Francia y yo te buscamos pero no…

-No me paso nada, fui a pasear y me quede en una posada-le respondió Romano mal humorado.

-Bueno, eso está bien…

-Oye a todo esto… ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste para irte con ese francés!?-reclamo su hermano menor.

-Ah… pues…

-¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE PASABA CONTIGO AYER!-demando Romano amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Hermano…-y empezó a temblar.

-¡¿Por qué tienes miedo de contarme a mí, tu hermano y no al idiota de Francia!?

-Yo…

Y el cuerpo de Italia Veneciano se puso tenso y sus labios hicieron un rictus.

-¡DIMELO YA…!

[Mientras tanto…]

-¿Hola?

-Bon Jour~

-Ah Francis, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero creo que no tan bien como tú-dijo Francia sugiriéndole con su tono de voz que "probablemente" se la había pasado toda la noche con Romano.

-Jejejeje, no sé qué quieres decir Francis-soltó nerviosamente el español.

-Mon ami, por favor, me tuve que hacer cargo del otro pequeño italiano abandonado por tu querido…

-¡Ya, ya, ya! Está bien, si… Bueno… Esto… Debería pedir disculpas o decir gracias… No sé qué pensar-bufó España, un tono de molestia, hasta ahora escondido disimuladamente desde que levanto el auricular, empezó a crecer conforme cada palabra.

-¿Te pasa algo Antonio?

-Ay…Que más da… Si, de hecho, quiero platicarte algo, ¿estas ocupado?

-Claro que no, por eso te hablo-respondió Francia con aire desenfadado.

-Bueno, espera. Iré para allá-y España colgó el teléfono.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUE!?-exclamo Italia Romano con los ojos muy abiertos, sus cejas alzadas y su boca hecha una mueca que estaba entre el asombro, enojo y repulsión.

Italia V. estaba cabizbajo, lleno de vergüenza como ayer, pero sobre todo, lleno de temor ante lo que podría decirle Romano a continuación.

-Ese idiota… ¡CHE FIGLIO DI LLA GRAN PUTTANA! ¡STUPIDO TESTA DI CAZZO…!

-¡Hermano!

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡Siempre que pasa algo malo contigo es por culpa de ese imbécil!

Romano se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, dando fuertes golpes al piso, cerrando fuertemente los puños y echando chispas por los ojos. Su cara estaba roja y su boca no dejaba de arrojar cuanto insulto y reclamo.

-¡Y TU! ¿¡Como dejaste que te hiciera eso…!? ¡¿Por qué!?

-Yo… No pensé que…

-¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Veneciano…!-y no dejo de maldecir en un buen rato más al alemán.

-Por eso no quería decirte nada hermano…-musito Italia V. sintiéndose un poco peor.

[Mientras tanto lejos de Italia]

"Querido Diario:

Mañana tengo pensado ir a visitar a mi querido Lit, o sea, hace mucho que no nos vemos y como que, urgentemente, ya va siendo hora de volver a mirarnos y salir un rato a pasear. He conseguido gran ropa para esa cita, me la pase todo el día de compras en el centro comercial, he conseguido grandes piezas provenientes de mi querido amigo Italia… ¡Espero verme totalmente increíble con tales marcas! Por cierto, espero que mi querido Lit no esté ocupado, aun así, aunque lo este, lo sacare de sus feos trabajos, o sea… ¡No merece estar todo el día con ese burdo de Rusia! Totalmente, para nada. Bien… Debo ir a conseguir algunos paquetes más de Paluszki, se acabaron demasiado rápido ¡Oh no, o sea por dios! ¿Y si estoy engordando de tanto comer bocadillos!? No, no y no… Definitivamente tengo que ponerme en forma, solo iré a comprar Paluszki para después, basta por ahora de comer por comer… ¡Hasta mañana!"

Y Polonia cerró su diario, dejo su pluma a un lado y estiro los brazos. Se levantó de su cama y se puso los zapatos, se colocó un abrigo ligero color salmón y salió por los paquetes de Paluszki que había escrito.

[Paris, Francia]

-Y pensamos… Dijo que sería solo un rato, sabíamos que teníamos que regresar rápido pero… El tiempo se nos escapó de las manos-decía España calmadamente con el rostro hacia abajo-. No sé por qué sigo cayendo en esto…

-Explícate por favor.

-Es decir, no es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto-dijo el español mirando a Francia con preocupación-. Siempre hace esto; parece que lo tenemos todo en un segundo… Viene a mí, le cumplo su capricho y al terminar no hay nada… Al parecer solo le sirvo para eso-soltó amargamente el moreno mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su frente.

-¡Antonio!-exclamo Francia sumamente indignado.

España levanto el rostro mirando extrañado a su rubio amigo.

-¿Quieres oír bien lo que dices?

-Es la verdad…

-¿Y piensas que es lo correcto?-inquirió el francés.

-Claro que no, ¿¡pero qué mierda puedo hacer!?-soltó España sumamente desesperado-¡EL ES ASÍ! ¡¿Crees que yo no le he rogado que cambie de parecer?! ¡¿Crees que no he exigido que me trate mejor!?

-¡Escucha!

España callo, pero sin dejar de lado su expresión de frustración, taladrando a Francia con la mirada.

-¿¡Y has tratado de no darle lo que quiere!? ¡DEJA DE HACERLO!

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡LO AMO…!-gritó España cerrando los puños y poniéndose de pie-¡LO AMO DEMASIADO COMO PARA DEJAR DE HACER ESO!

Francia enmudeció, su mirada también estaba endurecida, observaba con atención a su amigo.

-No puedo… No puedo dejar de hacer eso…-continuo España ya bajando el tono de agresividad-. Sé que soy un verdadero imbécil al permitirle eso… Pero, no sabes cuánto… Cuanto miedo me da el pensar en que si no le doy la razón, no tendré nada; es lo único que tenemos… No lo quiero perder…

-Antonio...

-Sé que la solución es fácil, se cuál es la solución, pero…-y recupero la compostura-. Lo siento, yo solo quise platicarlo con alguien... Lo siento mucho.

-Eres el segundo que viene a mí a contarme su desgracia-articulo Francia con lentitud y pena.

-¿Qué…?

-Siéntate por favor, te resultara algo… familiar...

[Mientras tanto]

Alemania se dirigía al correo. Al fin había terminado con su carta… Esperaba que llegara lo más pronto posible, pero cuando salía de casa:

-Gilbert, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ahm, yo solo quería… Visitarte es todo West-respondió Prusia secamente-¿Vas a algún lado?

-De hecho si, discúlpame, no tardare.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

-Iré al correo.

-¿Correo? ¿No sería mejor que mandaras un email o llamaras…?

-Lo sé, bueno, tengo que irme, regreso pronto.

[Paris, Francia]

-Y eso es lo que está ocurriendo con el mundo… Con todos nosotros… Qué pena-murmuro España-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es solo el ciclo del amor-contesto el francés-, supongo…

-Pobre Italia…-suspiro España pensando en el horrible abismo en que se debería encontrar el italiano, el mismo hoyo de desesperación que sentía y comprendía a la perfección.

[Al día siguiente-Vilna, Lituania]

-¿Quién podrá ser…?-se preguntó Lituania dejando de lado la ropa que se encontraba planchando. Se dirigió a la puerta, abrió:

-¡LIT…!-y Polonia salto a los brazos del lituano.

-¡POL… POLONIA!

-Vamos anda, ponte algo lindo, iremos a pasear…

-¿Eh? Pero… estoy ocupado.

-Déjalo, no mataras a nadie si lo dejas-le dijo Polonia sonriéndole y agitando graciosamente su mano derecha-. Ven, vamos…

-Pero en serio tengo que terminar mis deberes, tengo mucha ropa del señor Rusia que planchar…

-¡¿Eh!?-exclamo molesto-¡Déjalo!

-Polonia, no puedo, me metería en muchos problemas-le dijo poniéndose muy nervioso-. Tal vez otro día podamos…

-¡NO!

-Pero…

-Si tanto te preocupa, yo me encargo de Rusia después…

-No quiero que te metas en problemas en serio, no hay por qué…

-¿Al menos puedo quedarme a tomar algo?-inquirió el polaco cruzando los brazos-. Te traje algunos dulces.

-Claro, no creo que haya problema si tomamos un té aquí-respondió Lituania un poco más calmado y parpadeando nerviosamente-. Pasa…

Y Polonia se adentró en la morada de su querido amigo. Paso a la sencilla y hogareña sala de estar y tomo asiento.

-En seguida traeré algo para acompañar los dulces-le dijo Lituania y se dirigió a su cocina.

Polonia se quedó sentado solo un par de segundos después de que el lituano se retirara y se puso a ver toda la decoración.

Pudo notar que tenía varias fotos: Una foto de ellos 2, una foto de Lituania con Rusia, Letonia y Estonia, otra foto de Lituania con algunos superiores, fotos de Lituania en varias partes de su país y con varia gente desconocida y al último noto, con una punzada de celos y aversión, la foto de una chica… Bielorrusia.

Polonia fijo una fría mirada en el retrato de la chica y volvió a sentarse al escuchar que Lituania volvía.

-No te pregunte, ¿quieres té helado o quieres que lo caliente?-pregunto Lituania amablemente.

-Ah… Traje Pierniczki, saben mejor con té frío-respondió Polonia.

-De acuerdo, regreso rápido.

Y de nuevo la mirada de Polonia se dirigió al retrato de Belarus, sus cejas se tornaron en la expresión de total rechazo.

[Italia]

Los hermanos Italia habían terminado de almorzar. No habían hablado para nada.

-Saldré un rato a pasear… ¿no quieres venir hermano?-se atrevió a preguntar Veneciano.

-No.

El semblante de Veneciano se ensombreció y con un paso de melancólica resignación se dispuso a salir de casa un rato. Y al salir por la puerta noto que el buzón tenía algo para el…

-¿Una carta?-se extrañó el italiano. Tomo el sobre, miro el remitente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus latidos aumentaron en potencia y velocidad-. Doitsu…

Y volteando a ver hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que Romano no se hubiera percatado de la carta, se guardó la carta dentro de su abrigo y salió rápidamente hacia su paseo.

[Vilna, Lituania]

-Extrañaba tus dulces Feliks-decía Lituania mientras tomaba otro Pierniczki.

-¿Solo extrañabas eso de mí?-soltó el rubio.

-Eh… Bueno… No, que cosas dices Pol…

-Yo te extrañaba mucho ¿sabes?

Lituania sonrió apenado.

-Hablo totalmente en serio-le dijo Polonia mirándolo seriamente.

-Bueno…

Y entonces Polonia se acercó a un palmo de distancia del lituano, mirándolo fijamente y colocando sus manos sobre el rostro del castaño.

-¿Qué haces Feliks…?-pregunto Lituania tartamudeando; el rubor en sus mejillas había aumentado demasiado.

-Dime, en serio, ¿No te gusto ni un poco?

Lituania se quedó boqui abierto.

-Feliks… Por favor…

-Dime…

-No… No sé…

Y Polonia se abalanzó sobre él y unió sus labios con los del lituano. Los ojos de Lituania se abrieron a todo lo que podían, sus manos estaban tiesas y su expresión de sorpresa no podía desaparecer.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Lo se, en este episodio no hubo sexo~ xD pero esperen al siguiente ;D Y por favor paciencia con la llegada de las demás parejas, ya pronto vendran los demás... **

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ME GUSTA SABER QUE PIENSAN!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
